


Who is... Lucifer?

by Allain_Kelyarus



Series: Who is... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family Issues, Gen, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: A character study of Lucifer and how I see his Character. What I believe defines him and shaped his growth.





	Who is... Lucifer?

Lucifer. An archangel. Morningstar. Light-bringer. Son of Dawn. God’s favorite. Satan. The Devil. A monster. A brother.

At his core he is God’s son destined for corruption.

If God knows all sees all and writes the very destiny of all his creations, then Lucifer was doomed from the very beginning. He was born second to have an idolized older brother he loves and also competes with. Chases after for his attention in a way only younger siblings can know. Desires to prove himself even though he is already given the highest rank possible.

He was made the most beautiful to never know doubt of his form and breed arrogance as well as isolation. Put on a pedestal that those younger than him fear to reach. Except perhaps for Gabriel but Gabriel was never one to follow others. And maybe that helped. Maybe he helped lessen Lucifer’s pain, but he was not enough to stop his fall. In hindsight no short of God himself could have stopped Lucifer’s fall but God had written Lucifer’s destiny and so it shall be.

But Lucifer is also filled with something else: devotion.

A strong form of love that either leads to one’s own ruin or salvation. Perhaps he knew this himself and thought he would surely be saved. That his father would see his love for what it was and protect and love him back. The creation of man proved him wrong. His father would not return his love would not protect him from himself. Because even before man Lucifer had doubts.

As tension rose in heaven and Lucifer realized his devotion would lead him to ruin and not salvation like he thought he grew bitter and resentment bloomed within him. Of course, whispers of the Darkness bled into him, but they needed something to fuel in the first place to work. The Darkness tore down his strengths and encouraged his weaknesses.

His love that once burned so bright darkened into hatred and not just for his family no Lucifer also hates himself. Hates himself because he believes he wasn’t strong enough wasn’t good enough for his father nor his family. The cage becomes his new home.

Lucifer burns cold.

Resentment. Self-hatred. Jealousy. Bitterness. These things are what fuels the fire within him now. Because the bright fire within him did not suddenly go out no it darkened as his negative emotions grew and with a different fuel the fire that’s always been within him always made him burn so bright turned cold. He’s always freezing now, and he’s grown used to it, so it no longer hurts no longer makes his wings ache or his being shake. He’s so used to the cold now that he doesn’t even remember what it felt like to be warm. The Son of Dawn no longer know it’s warmth.

Lucifer hates himself. Hates what he has become so why do others expect him to love humans? How can he admire them and watch over them if he can’t love himself? With his own self-worth damaged to what he feels is beyond repair how can he be expected to change?

No Lucifer was destined for corruption and unlike man he was not given the will to change this.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts I have about one of my favorite characters in Supernatural.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! As always any and all feedback is welcomed and greatly appreciated.


End file.
